


Do you Hear the People Sing?

by Prongslet101



Series: Musical Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Les Misérables References, Other, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's claimed Camelot 2 months ago, and Arthur, the Knights, Gwen and Gaius have been imprisoned since then. Merlin, however, has not. It's now the time of their execution... What does Merlin have planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this work except the concept/plot. I wish I did though

_Dum Dum Duuuum Dum_

The drums were pounding, echoing off the buildings and all around Camelot as a sombre crowd turned out to watch the "Royal" progression. Morgana had decided, as Morgana does, to show off to the citizens of Camelot the defeated King and Queen. The Knights loyal to Arthur and Gaius were a bonus. 

With Morgana in the front on a pure white horse, and the prisoners in a metal cage trailing behind on a wagon, they made their way to the clearing just outside of the town surrounded by guards to where the pyres were set up. 

The group within the cage were ratty and stank heavily. Gaius looked deathly pale, and the others were not far behind. The worst part though was the defeated air hanging about the group of once proud people. 

Before they reached the gate to the city, however, there was a noise almost like singing coming from the crowd

_Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Singing the song of angry men?_  
_It is the music of the people_  
_Who will not be slaves again!_  
_When the beating of your heart_  
_Echoes the beating of the drums_  
_There is a life about to start_  
_When tomorrow comes._

Merlin, of all people, Suddenly burst from the crowd

**_Merlin:_ ** _Will you join in our crusade?_  
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_  
_Beyond the barricade_  
_Is there a world you long to see?_  
_Then join in the fight_  
_That will give you the right to be free!_

Somebody threw Merlin a flag with the Pendragon crest on it, and the rest of the crowd began to sing and moved to block the exit

_**All:** Do you hear the people sing?_  
_Singing the song of angry men_  
_It is the music of the people_  
_Who will not be slaves again!_  
_When the beating of your heart_  
_Echoes the beating of the drums_  
_There is a life about to start_  
_When tomorrow comes!_

_**Merlin** _  
_Will you give all you can give_  
_So that our banner may advance_  
_Some will fall and some will live_  
_Will you stand up and take your chance?_  
_The blood of the martyrs_  
_Will water the meadows and lands!_

**_All:_ **  
_Do you hear the people sing!_  
_Singing the song of angry men?_  
_It is the music of the people_  
_Who will not be slaves again!_  
_When the beating of your heart_  
_Echoes the beating of the drums_  
_There is a life about to start_  
_When tomorrow comes!_

The parade had come to a halt in the middle of the streets as the citizens of Camelot stood before them. 

"Cease this and no harm shall come to you!" Morgana yelled from her place in front getting a fireball ready in her hand.

"We will never bow before you Morgana. We all know who the rightful ruler is, though he may be a clotpole." Snickers were heard from the crowd of citizens

"You will risk the lives of thousands, all for  _Uther's_ offspring?" Morgana asked

"We risk our lives for the future of Camelot, regardless of bloodlines. " Turning to the crowd, Merlin raised his flag into the air "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" 

And so the battle began

  
  



	2. Reprise

The battle was a long and bloody one. It raged on and on, blood racing like a river down the street. Brother against Brother, Father against Son, it was chaos. It lasted until the sun went down, behind the two leaders fighting in the courtyard. 

"Give UP! You have no chance of beating me, yet you still resist? WHY?" Morgana yelled, flinging spell after spell at the lithe form of the battered manservant. 

“Because Morgana, if there is one thing I have learned from my service to Arthur, is that despite all odds those on his side will always win. “ Merlin responded leaping out of the way one final time. Then he looked towards Arthur, still stuck in the cage. 

“Forgive me” Merlin mouthed, before turning back to Morgana. Strange words came out of his mouth then, and a bright white light shone from Merlin himself before striking Morgana in the chest and sending her back, back, back. 

The light struck until there was nothing left of Morgana save stardust. 

“Merlin, you have.....” Arthur started, failing to comprehend what he had just seen.

“Magic, yes. But I have only used it to protect you, Arthur.” Merlin said, coming closer to the cage. 

Before Arthur could respond a faint noise, like singing rose from the lower part of camelot and started to spread through the people, ending with Merlin. 

 

_ Do you hear the people sing _

_ Lost in the valley of the night _

_ It is the music of a people _

_ Who are climbing to the light _

_ For the wretched of the earth _

_ There is a flame that never dies _

_ Even the darkest night will end _

_ And the sun will rise. _

_ They will live again in freedom _

_ In the garden of the Lord _

_ We will walk behind the plough-share _

_ We will put away the sword _

_ The chain will be broken _

_ And all men will have their reward! _

 

People came forward and started releasing those in the cages, while Merlin started to heal them all. 

 

_ Will you join in our crusade? _

_ Who will be strong and stand with me? _

_ Somewhere beyond the barricade _

_ Is there a world you long to see? _

_ Do you hear the people sing? _

_ Say, do you hear the distant drums? _

_ It is the future that we bring _

_ When tomorrow comes! _

 

Almost all had been released from their cages and joined in the singing. 

 

_ Will you join in our crusade? _

_ Who will be strong and stand with me? _

_ Somewhere beyond the barricade _

_ Is there a world you long to see? _

_ Do you hear the people sing _

_ Say, do you hear the distant drums? _

_ It is the future that we bring _

_ When tomorrow comes! _

_ Tomorrow comes! _

_ Tomorrow comes! _

 

The crowd broke into cheers and celebrations were being planned, someone had brought barrels of mead and some had gone to fetch their instruments when a yell came from the cages where Merlin had still not released Arthur.

  
“MERLIN!!” 


End file.
